Xenoblade Chronicles: This is how we'll do it
by TheTrueMonado
Summary: The long battle it over. A new world has been created. The hero the homs, Shulk is now facing his most difficult battle, finding somewhere to stay that isn't a park bench. But a certain wing headed girl might be able to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfiction readers and writers, welcome to my latest story. I can't believe it took me this long to write a story about my favorite game of all time. The character Melia in Xenoblade Chronicles was the best thing ever and ShulkxMelia is my otp. Here is how I think the post game should have went.**

* * *

With the creation of the new world that meant that nothing would be the same. Instead of being on a large titan the land was spread across some sort of sphere. When the locations were created some differences we're put into place such as colony 9 being next to the sea, and more importantly the military district becoming nonexistent. With the disappearance of this important landmark it also took the lab with it. Ever since Dickson betrayed the gang Shulk had been staying in the lab since he didn't want to crash at Dickson's anymore for obvious reasons but now that the lab was gone Shulk pretty much found himself camping every night because he didn't want to stay at any of the others places because he didn't want to bother them. One day as Shulk was waking up after sleeping at outlook park he found himself walking into colony 9.

 _Sometimes I really miss a bed_ Shulk thought to himself as he walked through the main entrance.

"Shulk! over here" Fiora yelled while leaning out her kitchen window. "How are you feeling today you look a little muggy" she asked him

"Don't worry Fiora I'm fine, just a little tired" he responded

"Well just in case you better have a good breakfast, c'mon in I'll make you something"

"Sorry Fiora, but I can't, I promised to meet up with Ryen. We're gonna see who can fish better"

"Shulk, we all know Ryen can't fish" Fiora said giving him a look

"Ryen insisted, anyway I'll see you later." Shulk said while running off.

"Bye Shulk,*huff* what are we gonna do about him

"What are you talking about?" Dunban asked while walking downstairs

"It's Shulk, he has nowhere to go and I constantly find him sleeping on the bench in outlook park, Dunban we need to do something" Fiora said worryingly

"I do agree, Shulk looks worse by the day" Dunban said. So Fiora responded with "Shulk could stay here, he could sleep in my room!" Dunban gives her the look "Sorry Fiora but not at your age and we just don't have the room"

"What about reyn's place, he could stay there"

"Fiora that's worse than the bench" Sharla said while walking by and found herself leaning on the window sill. "I think Shulk would agree"

"She has a point Fiora, but we still need somewhere for him to go" Dunban said.

Meanwhile Shulk and Reyn were fishing. "Oy shulk, you stink at this" Reyn said jokingly

"I'm not that bad at this, what's the score" Shulk asked

"I've got 2 fish you got none"

"I think it's safe to say you won Reyn" Shulk said "What time is it" Shulk asked while yawning

"Geez Shulk, it's only noon and you're already tired. What, did you hang out with the fuzzball all night or something" Reyn asked

"No I just didn't sleep well"

"Can't say I blame ya, you're sleeping on a bench. You really need to find yourself a place to stay, hey how 'bout my place" Reyn asked

"Thanks reyn but I'll take the bench" Shulk said laughing

"Can't say I blame ya, again" Reyn said also laughing "They only other place with room for ya would be Melia's cabin, but that would be a disaster"

"Why's that?" Shulk asked

"Fiora would kill you for staying at some other girl's place"

"Reyn it's not like we're dating, I only see Fiora as a friend, one of my best friends."

"Well the seven of us are meeting up later we can talk about it then" Reyn said "c'mon let's go"

"ok"

* * *

 **Alright there we go, Chapter one of my newest story. I know this sort of came out of nowhere but don't worry it's not like Megaman Zero: Why is it so hard is going anywhere as you can see with my recent chapter on that. This story probably won't be as long or as serious but I just felt an urge to do this so I hope you keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two of well actually I don't know. I'm writing this chapter before Chapter one went up and I still haven't come up with a name yet. Of course all you readers know it but I don't yet. Anyway time for the story.**

* * *

About 35 minutes from Colony 9 on foot a small valley could be found. In this valley a cozy little cabin home to none other than the crowned princess herself, Melia Antiqua. Since most of the High Entia were scattered throughout the colonies and thus it was decided that alcamoth would be no more. So Melia decided to live in the place of her dreams. The only thing missing was the man of her dreams, Shulk.

*bang* *bang*

"Coming" Melia said as she walked to the door. There stood the heropon. "Why hello riki"

"Ah Meli, Heropon riki come to meet sidekicks" Riki said

"Yes we should head out to colony 9 so we may meet the others"

"Heropon Riki agree, Heropon Riki will led way"

"hehe, ok Riki, lead the way" Melia responded. After a really long walk Melia and Riki reached colony 9. When Riki turned to speak to Melia he noticed she looked distressed.

"What wrong with Meli?" Riki asked

"I was just lost in thought, I received a message from Fiora about Shulk that really bothered me"

"What was letter about"

"Apparently Shulk has had no where to go he sleeps outside" Melia said

"What so bad about that, Riki love outdoors"

"Riki, it's different for homs and high entia, we like to be indoors"

After Melia finished explaining everything to Riki they made their way to dunban's house. When they arrived they could see Sharla walking through the door into the house. As Melia watched Sharla, Riki blasted off at mach 7 towards the door. After going face first into the door Riki found himself plopped on the ground. Then the door swung open with Fiora sticking her head out the door.

"hm, oh, hello Riki" Fiora said smiling

"ughh, Heropon riki dissy"

Melia ran up to riki and got him onto his feet "Riki you must be more careful" she scolded him.

"Hey Melia, good to see you again"

"Hm, likewise"

"c'mon in melia, you to Riki, everyone is here except Reyn and Shulk. They're having a fish off they should be here soon" Fiora said while gesturing Melia and Riki to come inside. While Melia and Riki were walking in Dunban's house on the other side of the colony Reyn and shulk were walking through the residential district soaking wet.

"Man shulk that fish was the biggest one I've see yet" Reyn said

"Yea, I just wish it didn't pull us in the water when it got the better of you" Commented Shulk

"I-i-i-it just surprised me is all. Any other time I would have caught it."

"Reyn, you know you can't fish"

"Yea I know, but let me dream Shulk"

"Alright Reyn" Shulk said as they walked to the door of dunban's house still somewhat wet. Before Shulk could knock Reyn hopped in front and swung the door open. When he walked in he was greeted with glares among the people he called friends.

"What'd I do?" Reyn asked

Shulk place his hand on Reyn's shoulder. "It's called knocking Reyn."

"oh ops"

* * *

 **And there is chapter 2 of my newest story. I know this is going up only a few hours after chapter 1 did but I wrote that yesterday and I'm gonna be uploading this as often as I can. I also have no idea how long this will be either so I guess only time will tell. I'll eventually run out of ideas but that probably won't be for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**While I've been writing this story I have had a better time than I did while writing Megaman Zero. Don't worry I'm still working on that one but because of it's super seriousness it takes more time to write and right now I'm enjoying writing this.**

* * *

Getting past Reyn's rudeness and lack of knocking everybody was having a really good time. Sharing stories and eating grub, it was a great time. At one point Riki and Reyn started going at it and everyone were laughing so hard. But Melia couldn't help but worry about Shulk.

"Melia you ok, you look upset" Shulk said plopping down next to melia.

"No I am fine, just simply lost in thought, that is all"

"Are you certain Melia"

"Yes Shulk, but I am a little tired though" Melia said "I think I will be leaving"

"Here I'll walk you home"

"I thank you, but that is not necessary"

"Don't worry about" said Shulk. As Shulk and Melia we're leaving so were Reyn and Riki. They were on their way to make Reyn's place the ultimate man cave. Sharla was spending the night because she had a little too much to drink.

"I thank you for escorting me home Shulk, but what is that bag you have there"

"hmm, oh this, it's just what's left of my belongings, most of them went with the lab, so I carry what I have with me"

"Why don't you leave them at home?" Melia asked knowing that said home didn't exist.

"You could say my home doesn't have the greatest security" replied Shulk

 _I don't think a park bench would_ Melia thought to herself. At last the pair reached Melia's home and Melia invited Shulk in for tea. After some very tasty tea, Shulk said his goodbyes and began walking out the door. But before he could make it through he felt a tug on his shirt. The cause was Melia standing behind him (now in her night gown).

"You don't have anywhere to go do you?" Melia asked

Without turning around Shulk answered "Not really but I'll be fine" Shulk now turned around "you don't need to worry Melia."

"Sorry Shulk, but as your friend I can not allow this, you are to stay with me from now on"

"Melia…"

Meanwhile back at Dunban's house Sharla could be found conked out on the couch. Fiora and Dunban we're in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Who would have though Sharla was such a heavy drinker at parties" Dunban said. He looked over to see Fiora worried. "What's wrong Fiora?"

"I'm still worried about Shulk, he has nowhere to go and it's supposed to snow tonight, I'm glad we were able to do this before the storm stops any travel but Shulk is could sick or hurt"

"Don't worry Fiora, Shulk is smart he would act to avoid worrying any of us. Even if it means actually taking care of himself."

"Hey Dunban, why hasn't Shulk just gotten his own place to stay?"

"Honestly Fiora, I don't think he is capable, at least not mentally, he has lost both his homes already. Dickson's place and the lab. It wouldn't surprise me if he simply just can't do it because of this"

"Shulk… I'm sorry I didn't notice" Fiora was almost in tears

Meanwhile, again…

"Melia…"

"You do not have a decision in the matter, no inside before you catch a cold"

"But"

"No buts, now" Melia said stomping her foot

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete. sorry my updates have been slow I have been in the process of moving and so I don't have much time to write. Sorry but not sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter 4 is a go. Everyone check your g-diffusors and get ready to go it's Xenoblade Chronicles: This is how we'll do it and I'm ready to write.**

* * *

Since Shulk always had his belongings on him he didn't really mind that Melia was forcing him to stay there… to an extent. After Shulk came back inside they both sat back down at the table and continued to have small talk.

"Alright Melia, I'm ready for bed" Shulk said

"As am I, I assume you have some sleepware on your person"

"Yea, let me go change I'll be right back" Shulk said while he was already walking in the bathroom. After a couple minutes Shulk came back.

"Alright Melia I guess I'll go crash on the couch"

"I do not own such a thing"

"Do you have like a spare bed somewhere for me to sleep on" shulk asked. Melia simply shook her head with a worried face.

"I'll be on the floor then" Shulk said somewhat annoyed

"nonsense you will simply share my bed with myself" Melia said very assertive but started blushing after some thought. But when she saw Shulk with a look of wtf, she put her foot down and pushed him in the room. After a couple minutes they found themselves in the bed both facing the other direction.

"Hey Melia"

"Yes Shulk"

"Thank you… for everything"

"It was my pleasure shulk" Melia said trying to control her smile but yet confused by what Shulk meant. She decided to think too much about it. "Hey Shulk, aren't you worried that Fiora will be mad at you for staying here and not there"

"Haha, Melia you sound just like Reyn. Fiora would kill us both if she saw this" Shulk said causing them to both chuckle. After a while they both conked out and eventually the morning sun rose. Except they couldn't see it. Due to a massive Blizzard it was still very dark outside. After some breakfast Shulk thanked Melia and went to leave, but the door was stuck.

"Hey Melia, mind if I stay for awhile" Shulk said with a grin.

"Sure, stay as long as you want" Melia said trying to hide her smile. _So I guess it's just me and Shulk. If Sharla could see me now, or wait, I think she is team Fiora now. I got time might as well see if Shulk is to._ "Well Shulk take a seat, no point in standing around now is there"

"hmm, good idea"

"Hey Shulk if you don't mind me asking, how are you Fiora"

"What do you mean by that" _What would she want to know about fiora that she doesn't know_ Shulk thought

 _Is he really gonna make me spell it out_ Melia thought "Have you and Fiora, you know, made it official"

"So, you to huh, I don't know why everyone assumes that we're a thing. Fiora is simply my friend, my best friend excluding Reyn of course" Shulk said very annoyed

"I see, well I'm sorry to have upset you Shulk"

"It's ok, I'm sorry I snapped. I was just hoping you knew"

"Knew what Shulk"

"Don't worry about" Shulk said with a cheeky grin. This caused Melia to smile just as hard. At this time the blizzard finally calmed down and they could see out the window. The snow was piled up at least 3 feet and everything in sight was covered in snow. "Sure glad I didn't sleep on that bench now" This comment made them both laugh.

Back at colony 9 Fiora was losing her mind. She couldn't stop worrying about Shulk. Dunban and Sharla on the other hand we're just sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"How can you both be so calm. Shulk is missing, no one has seen him, and it's below 0 out there" Fiora said

"Relax Fiora, I'm sure someone has seen him" Dunban said

"Who exactly have you asked" asked Sharla

"Everyone in colony 9, let me try Melia, she was the last one to see Shulk" Fiora said running over to the phone and calling up Melia.

*ring* *ring*

~Hello~ Melia said

"Hey Melia, it's me Fiora, do you know where Shulk is, I can't find him anywhere"

~Yeah actually he's over here with me. He just went to the bathroom to brush his *bzerp* He'll be out in*bzerp*~

"Melia, you there, must have been disconnected due to the snow, at least he's ok"

* * *

 **God I'm so hooked and this is my own story. Even though Xenoblade Chronicles is not the most known game out there but I love it, I love ShulkxMelia, and I love writing this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a little while, and out chapters left and right and I burned out. I'm taking it slower now. Well here it is, chapter 5 of a story I thought I would be done with after 4 chapters but yet here we are with mighty number 9, oh wait I mean 5. We're not at chapter 9 yet. Ok let me stop rambling and get moving.**

* * *

"Hmm, I guess the snow disconnected us" Melia said

"Who was that on the phone Melia" asked Shulk

"It was Fiora, she was looking for you, she seemed worried"

"Probably because of the weather"

"Yes, I would assume so" Melia said "Hey Shulk, is there anyone special you're worried about, if I may ask"

"I'm not worried, I'm know she is ok"

"I am glad you are not worried, who are you referring to though" Melia asked. _I never thought he would care for someone besides Fiora. I wonder who she is._

"Oh, it's um, uh" Shulk stuttered and stammered

"You can tell me later ok Shulk"

"Ok Melia"

Back at Colony 9 Fiora although feeling at somewhat ese was still worried.

"Fiora why are you worrying now" Dunban asked

"Because Dunban, you know how much I like Shulk, I finally wanted to you know, make it official today, with the snow, it would have been so romantic"

"You can't blame her Dunban" Sharla said "We still don't know how the weather is here" Sharla said referring to the new world that was created after the battle with Zanza.

"sorry to hear Fiora but you'll just have to wait. It's not safe to go traveling when everything is White and there is no way to tell where you're going outside the colony"

"But Dunban"

"No buts Fiora" Dunban said causing Fiora to have a puss on her face. "I'm sure Shulk won't even notice the difference"

"Well, you're probably right" Fiora said

"So did you finally get tired of waiting for Shulk to ask you" asked Sharla

"Yea, I figured that Shulk is so dense that I'll be dead before he even considers it"

"Well, I'm rooting for you girl"

Back at Melia's place Shulk and Melia had finished lunch and were working on getting the door open. After about an hour of heating the door and pushing they got it open.

"There, now we can finally get out" Shulk said

"Yes, but it did take awhile before we finally succeeded"

"Yea but now we can finally get out. I should probably head down to colony 9 to check up on everyone, you want to come"

"I guess, allow me to dress accordingly" Melia said. After they left it took twice as long to reach the colony then usually because they ended up getting lost, twice. But at last they finally reached the colony.

"See I told you we would make it" Shulk said

"Hmm, yes, yes you did" Melia said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Melia?"

"Yes Shulk"

"How come you decided to live so far away from everyone?"

"I simply wished to get away from it all"

"Away from your friends?"

"No, the guilt" Melia said starting to tear up a little.

"Melia…"

"I failed as princess, I failed as a daughter and a sister, and I failed as a lover" Melia said full out crying in the snow on her knees. Shulk knelt down next down to her.

"None of those things we're your fault, they're mine" Shulk said looking away slightly

"Don't be ridiculous!"

In a low voice Shulk continued "It's true, if I had never released Zanza, if he wasn't released then the mechon wouldn't have come and killed the Emperor, Zanza couldn't have turned most of the high entia into telethia, and Alcamoth wouldn't have been lost, I don't know who he was but because of all that your lover was lost, I'm so sorry, I only wish I could fill the void he left" Shulk finished in tears

"Shulk…" Melia smiled "He is not gone, He's always been with me since the day I knew I loved him"

"What like in a spiritual thing?" Shulk said dumbfounded

"Hehe, you're a funny one Shulk, one of the reasons I fell in love with you" Melia said smiling as hard as can be as well as blushing as hard as can be.

"Melia, I.." Before he could finish Melia had her lips softly on his. It was the best moments of either of their lives so far. A gently kiss in a snow filled field.

"Come we should find the others"

"oh yes, uh, oh course" Shulk said struggling to do anything making Melia laugh.

* * *

 **I promise it probably won't be as long as a wait for the next chapter. No guarantees though, just take my word for it ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied it took awhile. This is it though guys, we are at endgame, of this story. I'm sad to see it end but I had a blast writing it, So now you should read it.**

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Coming" Fiora said as she walked to the door and opened it to find Shulk and Melia. "Hey guys, come on in"

"Fiora who is it" Dunban asked

"Shulk and Melia"

"Hey dunban" Shulk said. Dunban gave him a wave and went back to discussing battle strategies with Reyn.

"What are they discussing about?" Melia asked

"Defence drills with colony 6 are coming up" Sharla answered

"Yea but this time you won't win so easily" Reyn yelled with confidence.

"You keep telling yourself that" Sharla said sarcastically

"Anyway, hey Shulk can you help me out with something?" Fiora asked

"Sure Fiora"

"I need help finding something I left at outlook park"

"Sure, we should get going before the blizzard picks back up"

"Alright I'll meet you outside" Fiora said making an a-ok gesture at Sharla. She then walked outside with Shulk and they made their way to outlook park. It was a quiet walk to Outlook park because Shulk had a lot on his mind. _Melia, I wish I could have seen your feelings earlier, when I return, I'm going to tell her I love her. I could just be being rash though, but I don't care._

"Something wrong shulk" Fiora asked

"huh, oh, no, it's nothing" Shulk said all embarrassed. When they finally got there everything was buried in snow. "oh boy, we're going to be looking for awhile"

"Shulk, I didn't actually lose anything" Fiora said starting to blush. "I wanted to tell you something"

"You can tell me anything, but why couldn't you tell back at Dunban's house, it's much warmer there"

"I didn't want to just tell you anywhere, I wanted it to be romantic"

"Fiora…?"

"Shulk, we've known each other for a long time..."

"Ever since we were kids" Shulk interrupted in a low voice

"Yes well, we've been through a lot, over the past year or so, and it gave me the courage to say this….Shulk, I love you"

Back at Dunban's house everyone was starting to get worried because the blizzard was kicking up.

"They've been gone awhile" Sharla said in a worried tone

"Yes maybe we should go look for them" Reyn said

"Riki see Shulk and Fiora" Riki yelled

"Oy, I forgot you were here"

"Riki been sleeping" As Riki said this there was a knock on the door. Dunban went to open the door and found Shulk and Fiora standing there.

"Did you find what you were looking for guys?" Reyn asked

"No.. we didn't" Fiora said

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shulk, we should probably go before the blizzard gets any worse" Melia said

"Ok Mellia, bye everyone" Shulk said as they were walking out the door. They continued walking for a while with a silence that wasn't awkward, and yet not comfortable at the same time. Melia kept wondering why Shulk looked so distressed.

"Shulk are you ok, you seem distressed"

"Don't worry about it Melia, it's nothing" Shulk said. Melia wasn't to convinced though. She decided to drop the subject for now. She also noticed that Fiora looked distressed when they had come back to Dunban's. She decided to drop it for now because she could tell that Shulk didn't want to talk about it. They eventually arrived back home. When Melia opened door she saw Shulk just standing on the porch, not moving, not saying anything, just looking out into the snow.

"Shulk"

"huh, oh what is it Melia" Shulk said trying to cover up his distress

"What's wrong Shulk?" Melia said in a sad tone

"It's nothing, don't worry about" Shulk said with a smile so fake it looked like he was in physical pain.

"Shulk!" Melia yelled at him "you need to learn that it's not good to hold in your feelings like this, tell me what's wrong or I'll get Reyn down here and make you talk" Melia said starting to joke towards the end. As she said that the phone rang. When Melia picked it up it was Reyn saying he felt the urge to call, and then he hung up.

"Who was it Melia?"

"It was Reyn, but going back to the topic at hand, tell me what's wrong"

"It's Fiora, she told me she loves me, but I couldn't return her feelings"

"Shulk, I thought you loved Fiora"

"*huff* I hear that a lot, but no, she is only my friend, the one I love is you Melia"

"Shulk, be reasonable, I know I love you, but wouldn't you rather be with someone you can start a family and grow old with" Melia said starting to cry

"None of that matters Melia, throughout our whole journey, I learned that I control my own destiny, and I want it to be with you Melia, ok"

"OK" Melia said jumping into his arms, as he swung her around.

"Let's go inside it's cold out here" Shulk said

"I couldn't agree more" Melia said as they went inside hand in hand, Not worrying about the future but focusing on their lives as they were then and there.

* * *

 **For all of you who liked this story I hoped you enjoyed, and for the ones who wanted to start my next project, good for you to. There might a couple more chapters here and there, but this is the main story here. This is my favorite one I've written so far. I hoped all of my followers enjoyed. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
